


Right Now

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Smut, Wall Sex, voyeurism sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Steve needs you right now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 5th night of Chanukah! :) This one is kind of quick and straight to the point haha. We’re at the home stretch now. Hope you guys have been enjoying! This has not be beta’d all mistakes are on me haha.

“I-I,” you stutter, your tongue heavy and mind swirling as he invades your spaice of the small janitorial room he shoved you into. “I’m not sure we-”

“That’s alright,” Steve’s words hot in your ear, his body covering yours, practically holding you up against the wall. Holding your wrists with one hand above your head, the other cupping a breast, thumb rubbing your newly pebbled nipple. 

“Cause I”m sure we should,” He shoves his knee between your legs, your dress hiking up with his movement. 

“They’re all out there,” Steve chuckles before trailing kisses down your neck to bite on the junction of your shoulder. You go to cry out but bite your lip instead to muffle the noise.

“I know” his tongue rolling over the teeth indentions he left. “But baby girl don’t you want to be good for me?” 

You keen nodding your head. “Yes daddy,” He hides the sinister smile on his lips burying his face into your neck inhaling deep. He rocks his thigh against your core, satisfied at the soft squish noise it makes pushing your underwear against your swollen folds.

“Oh you are so good aren’t you?” A soft hm is all you can answer, the rough slack fabric against your thighs, and pushing against Steve’s favorite spot distraction enough.

Steve leans back and the hand on your breast leaves to slap your mound, the sound wet echoing in the small confines. “What was that?”

“Yes, daddy!” You cry out your mind clouding over forgetting why you were protesting, to begin with.

“You walk around in this short dress,” he grunts releasing your wrists but you keep your hands up knowing the rules. Steve hikes the offending dress up showing your now translucent underwear from your arousal. “Did you think daddy wouldn’t do anything about it?” 

Steve slams his mouth against yours to cover your cry when he rips your underwear clean from your body. He chuckles into your mouth, gently patting your folds, your swollen clit directly hit on his final pat making your legs shake. 

“I bet you hoped I would do something didn’t you?” His question rhetorical. “Get me ready for your tight pussy,” he commands.

Your hands fall down unbuckling and pulling the belt free with shaky hands. Steve watches your face, your eyes hooded, tongue slipping out to wet your lips when you unzip his pants and feel the heat of his cock on your hands. 

“You’ve got everyone fooled,” he purs when you grasp him through his boxers. “Thinking you’re this sweet, smart, and innocent woman when really,” you are barely hearing him, focused on one thing.

He’s heavy in your hands when you pull him from the slit in his boxers. Your other hand dips into his slacks, fondling his balls. He groans at your attention. They’re weight signifying how much Steve has been holding back lately with you. “Your just daddy’s cock hungry slut.” he finally finishes, voice raspy with carnal desire. 

You curl your fingers around the base of his pulsing shaft. Fingers nowhere near touching. You loved his size, you loved when he shoved himself fully into you. The burn and ache a reminder you’re his. Forever.

Pumping your hand up and down you bed your head down with your mouth open, letting drool slip out your mouth to fall on his red and veiny cock. Using the lubricant you pump your hand faster, Steve groans then you swipe the tip of his cock taking the pooling precum with you to add to the lubricant mixture. Your eyes are entranced by the way he pulses in your hands in pace with his heartbeat. 

You go to fall to your knees but Steve stops you and instead grabs your legs pulling them up and around him your back slouching against the wall. A small grunt pushed out your lungs. 

“Put me in,” you nod your head at the command a soft “Yes daddy,” falls from your lips as you are leading his cock to your entrance, swirling the tip around your hole. 

“Don’t tease,” he tuts at your actions. You give a coy smile looking up and then down to slot the mushroom tip with your hole, pushing your hips forward feeling the way it stretches you before popping inside.

Both of you groan in unison. The sensation makes you needy, needing to have all of him in you. You reach forward gripping his back end trying to push him further, your hips bucking up.

The desperation in your need to have him drive Steve wild. Without another word, he grips your hips fingers pressing in almost painful but any thought of that is stricken from you when he pushes completely into you.

One swift movement, his chest flush to yours, pushing your back into the wall before pulling his hips back and slamming back into you. Your mouth opens but no noises come out as your thighs quake, knees locking around him.

He watches your face, entranced by the way your eyes roll back when he rotates his hips as he pulls out and slams back in once more. Your nails dig into his shoulders, pulling at the seams of his suit jacket. 

Steve begins to move his hips back and forth faster, the force making the wall decorations rattle. 

Your walls pulse and flutter around him, clinging when he pulls out and squeezing as he pushes in. Your body needing him but barely able to take him. That was his favorite part about having you like this. The way your body needed him, craved him. Choked sobs fall from your lips while your body spasmed and clamored for him.

“Fuck,” he grunts feeling himself start to lose control, “baby,” his voice pained at the exquisite torture your body puts him through. The soft yielding flesh against his, your impossibly tight pussy how it hugged him like a vice. 

A wrecked mewl is all you can offer, his hips stutter in tempo, legs tightening up as he unloads the first of many into you. Insatiable did not begin to describe how he felt for you. 

Steve bits his bottom lip, feeling your combined juices run down his balls. when he pushes back into your overworked center. “Fuck,” Looking down he sees the glistening mess of the two of you, and a low rumble falls from his chest. “Such a messy pussy baby.”

“Daddy,” your voice small whimper amongst the sound of slapping flesh. 

“Yeah, you want it, baby?” You nod your head. Fingers kneading the muscles in his shoulders.

“No,” He growls, “tell me.”

“I want you,” voice strangled when he thrusts in partially harder than others. “Want what?”

“I want to cum,” you get out. “Come where though?” You could kill him as he keeps pushing you to say it. But he stills, leaving just the tip in. Feeling the way your walls flutter around him as if trying to pull him back in. 

“Where do you wanna cum baby?” He looks you in the eyes, your head tilted down slightly looking at the mess of you two combined. It’s too much, you need to feel complete, the way he makes you feel. Only him.

“I wanna cum on daddy’s big cock,” A rumble builds in his chest at your words before he starts thrusting into you using his massive frame as momentum.

Frenzied cries fall from your lips at his renewed thrusts. His hand slipping forward from your hip to rub your clit with his thumb, circling the engorged nerve endings only to press down and rub frantically. You jerk forward, legs spasming around him, your back bent head pushing into his chest as you crash with a ferocity only he can make you feel. The orgasm sweeping and breathtaking.

You’re barely coming down when you feel him jerk inside you once more spilling his cum deep into you. Your hands slide up his shoulders to cup his face pulling him towards you. Lips colliding in a sloppy tantric way. Riding the pleasure you give to each other down. 

A knock at the door followed by Bucky’s bellow of both your names breaks the post-euphoria kiss. 

“Yeah?” Steve’s voice gravely. Bucky opens the door a smidge, not daring to enter.

“Listen,” he starts inflection in his voice giving away his discomfort, “I waited until you guys were hopefully finished to say,” you meep in embarrassment, “everyone here to celebrate your engagement can hear Steve fuck you through the wall.”

You push your face into Steve’s neck trying to disappear.

“At one point we made bets when you’d both topple through the drywall.”

You moan but not in pleasure, no in utter humiliation.

“Bucky!” Steve warns. 

“Just come out you know,” Bucky clears his throat, “whenever.”

Bucky shuts the door as you begin to laugh Steve raises an eyebrow fairly certain you cracked given your shame when it came to your sex life ever being discussed, let alone overheard by people.

“What could possibly be funny to you about this?”

“My dad’s out there,” you answer as if it’s obvious but Steve doesn’t pick up on what is so funny about that, if anything you should be scolding him from pressuring you.

“I don’t think he’s ever gonna let me call him daddy again.” You finally get out between your giggles.

Steve can feel the mortification roll up his chest, reddening his neck, face, and tips of his ears.

“Fuck,” is all he can say.


End file.
